Sabo x Koala
by Bunny Fair
Summary: Sabo x Koala Lemon, please enjoy! Had to edit it a bit!


Sabo groaned when he stepped under the hot shower and lazily ran his fingers through his hair, yawning widely. He blinked as he slowly woke up from his sleep and lazily washed off. He stretched out and softly grunted as his back popped.

He scratched the back of his head and stretched out, turning off the water to step out. He dried off and loosely tied the towel around his waist, stepping out. He smiled at the lump on his bed and crawled onto the bed, trailing soft kisses along her back.

He glanced up at a sleepy giggle and smiled, mumbling, "Well, good morning."

Koala smiled slightly and stretched out, softly groaning. She sighed softly and cracked open an eye. "Good morning, commander sunshine."

He rolled his eyes, pressing his thumbs into her lower back, massaging the tight muscles and drawing a groan from her. "Don't call me that."

She hummed and relaxed as he massaged her back, his warm hands warming her. "You weren't complaining when I called you that last night."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder. "Well that was last night."

She smiled and twisted to lay on her back, loosely hugging his shoulders. "Uh huh. Gimmie a kiss, commander sunshine."

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips to hers, loosely holding her waist. She hummed softly and relaxed, trailing her fingers to tangle in his hair. She pulled him closer and loosely hooked a leg around his waist.

He hummed softly and tightened his grip around her waist, deepening the kiss. She moaned softly and tightened her grip, flipping them over. He softly grunted and she pressed him into the bed, pressing her pussy against the growing tent on the front of his towel.

He softly groaned and grinded into her as he palmed her perky ass. She moaned softly and shifted to pull the towel away, tossing it aside. He tilted his head slightly as she nibbled on his neck and moaned softly as she grinding against him. He squeezed her ass and pulled her closer.

She smiled to herself and nipped his ear, mumbling, "Problem, commander?"

He squeezed her ass and lightly smirked at the soft moan. "Yeah, you're teasing me."

She hummed softly and sat up, smiling teasingly. He smiled and loosely held her hips, moaning softly as she slid down to settle on his length. She moaned softly and slowly rocked her hips, resting her hands on his chest.

He squeezed her hips and helped her move, helping her keep a steady pace. He sat up some and ducked his head, gently sucking on her nipples. She moaned and tangled her fingers in his hair, arching into him.

He lightly smirked and glanced up, shifting to mark between her perky boobs. She moaned and pulled him closer, moving her hips faster. She moaned louder and he moaned, tightening his grip on her ass.

She moaned and sped up, gripping his shoulders tighter. He moaned and thrusted into her, palming her ass. She moaned louder and pressed her nails into his shoulders, forming paint imprints along the previous ones.

He moaned and sped up, forming marks around her collarbone. She moaned and pressed closer, moaning as she came. He groaned as her walls clenched around his length and pulled her flush to him, cumming inside of her.

She panted softly and smiled slightly, kissing his shoulder. He hummed softly and plopped back, holding her to him. She giggled softly and leaned up to lightly kiss him, smiling widely. He smiled and squeezed her waist, relaxing back.

He hummed softly and mused, "Looks like we'll both need a shower this time."

She shrugged. "Oh well, you'll have to get cleaned up again."

He smiled and kissed her shoulder, making no immediate move. She smiled softly and relaxed into him, lightly kissing him. He smiled softly and rubbed her back, holding her close.

She smiled and pulled away, stretching out. "Let's get cleaned up, you're helping me with training today remember?"

He lightly pouted and sat up when she stood up. "Fine, fine."

She nodded and padded to the bathroom to take a shower, giving him the lovely view of her ass lightly jiggling as she walked. He smiled widely and hopped up, grabbing his clothes to get dressed. He tugged the sheets off the bed and tossed them into the dirty clothes basket, gathering up a few stray articles of clothing off the floor to add them. He kissed her cheek when she exited and took her towel, adding it to the basket.

She smiled and got dressed, combing her hair down before tugging on her hat. He set the basket outside their door for the laundry crew and they headed towards the dining hall, sitting down for breakfast together. After eating, they walked to the training room where they trained the others in fishman karate.

Sabo panted softly as he tried to keep up with Koala and glanced over at her, seeing faint beads of sweat gathered on her forehead. He glanced over her form and lightly smirked, seeing her pants sticking to her ass and upper thighs. He wiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead and took a deep breath, slumping in relief when she finished the lesson.

She giggled and patted his head as he slumped over, hands on his knees. "You did good. Your form is improving."

He nodded, straightening up as the others shuffled off. "All thanks to your hard work. Time to hit the showers?"

She hummed and started towards the private instructors' showers, winking at him over the shower as she unbuttoned her top. "Uh huh. Gonna join me, commander sunshine?"

He blinked and grinned widely, following her with a skip in his step. He had long abandoned his coat and hat during the training. She started the cool water and stepped under, sighing softly as she rinsed off the water.

He quickly undressed and ducked his head, gently kissing the mark on her shoulder. She smiled and turned around, hugging his shoulders to press her bare chest against his. She tangled her fingers in his hair and pulled him into a deep kiss, loosely hooking a leg around his waist.

He gripped her thigh and pressed her against the wall, lightly smirking as she shuddered from the cool wall. She lightly nibbled on his lip and he grinded into her, his hands slilding to grope her perky ass and leaving a faint trail of steam in their wake. She gasped softly and arched into him, gripping his shoulders as he pinned her between the wall and his body.

He softly groaned and easily slid into her core, moaning softly as she clenched her walls around him. She lightly smirked and gasped when he slid out almost fully before thrusting back in quickly. She pressed her nails into his back and moaned as he continued the slow, hard thrusts.

He lightly smirked and nipped her shoulder, squeezing her tight ass. She moaned softly and arched into him, his chest rubbing against her nipples. He lightly smirked and shifted one hand up to tease her nipples, quickening his pace. She moaned louder and arched out, biting her lip to quickly silence herself.

He pressed closer and pinched her nipple, drawing a low moan from her soft lips. He groaned softly and pressed his lips to hers. She moaned into him and dragged her nails along his back as she came, her walls fluttering around his length.

He groaned into her mouth and gripped her hips with both hands as his hips became more erratic, pulling back to latch his mouth onto her shoulder. She moaned and dragged her nails along the back of his neck, pulling him over the edge.

He softly moaned and gripped her hips, holding her to him. She smiled slightly and combed her fingers through his hair, pressing her lips to his temple. He panted softly and slowly straightened up, setting her on her feet.

He held her close and she loosely hugged his shoulders, lightly kissing him. He gently kissed her back and smiled softly, gently rubbing her hips with his thumbs. She smiled and squeezed his shoulder, guiding them back under the stream of water.

He smiled slightly and took a deep breath, focusing on lowering his own body heat. She smiled and lightly kiss him, grabbing the bar of soap to wash off. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some onto his hand, gently washing her hair.

She giggled softly and lightly flicked some suds on him. He chuckled and kissed her cheek. She rinsed out her hair and turned to face him, reaching up to help wash out his hair. He snickered softly and sat down on the floor.

She rolled her eyes and washed his hair, watching as his shoulders drooped. "What's wrong?"

He blinked and looked up at her, closing one eye when suds dripped close to it. "Just thinking."

She hummed softly and combed her fingers through his hair, helping rinse out the soap. She knew he would continue in a moment, once he gathered his thoughts. She slicked his hair back and smiled slightly.

He shifted and mumbled, "What would happen if I tried to avenge Ace and take down Akainu?"

She tilted her head at him. "Well, it depends. Will you be doing it alone or will you allow others to help?"

He smiled slightly. "I'm sure Luffy wants a piece of him too and he's unstoppable when he makes a decision."

She chuckled softly. "Yeah, I've noticed. But, will you let us help you?"

He curled his fingers and glanced down. "I don't know. I want to say yes but this is very personal."

She smiled softly and squeezed his shoulder, turning off the water. "We'll be there regardless, either fighting alongside you or supporting you."

He smiled and stood up, hugging her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him as he buried his nose in her hair. She smiled softly and rubbed his back. Whether he wanted them or not, they would support him any way he would allow them.


End file.
